Sittin' In a Tree (Evy Story 70)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Evy has a new boyfriend. Older Evy story, will include Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **A/N: My 100** **th** **Supernatural story! I know I have 102 on my account, but 2 of them are for other fandoms. Enjoy!**

Evy didn't have very many choices. A green skirt, a red dress, and a blue summer dress. None of them looked particularly good to her, but she had to leave fairly quickly. She chose the blue summer dress and a blue cardigan, slipped on her dark blue flats, then quickly brushed her hair. She had never worn makeup much before, so she checked herself once more in the mirror then headed out.

Butterflies were flapping around rapidly in her stomach as she thought of where she was going. Owen was one of the many refugees who had come from the alternate world with Sam and Dean. It had become a routine the last few weeks. She'd claim to be going to Jody's to help with a hunt. Owen would follow a few hours later. Claire would cover for her, telling Sam and Dean that Evy was sleeping or was chasing a lead on their case, but Evy didn't count on her cover lasting for too much longer. She was surprised that neither of them suspected anything yet, or at least hadn't said anything to her. Evy decided she looked as good as she could, then headed out.

Sam was in the library, talking to a group of the new residents from the alternate world. One of them was Owen, who saw her and gave a slight smile and nod. Evy smiled back, and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering even faster. Sam wrapped up the meeting, turned, and spotted Evy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Look at you."

"Thanks." Evy said. "I'm heading out."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to Jody's for the weekend. Remember?"

"Again?" Dean came from around the corner, piece of leftover pizza in his hand. "You don't like us anymore or something?"

"You keep eating my candy stash and I won't." Evy said seriously.

"Wasn't me." Dean said with a shrug, though he refused to look her in the eye.

"Yeah. Right." Evy said. "Either way, I'm off."

"Are you going to see a guy?" Dean asked.

"I told you." Evy said. "I'm going to Jody's for the weekend."

"Cricket? Are you?" Sam asked.

Evy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I told you both once, and I'll tell you again. I am going to Jody's. That's all I'll say."

"That's not a no, Sam." Dean pointed out.

Evy grinned and grabbed one arm of Sam's and one arm of Dean's. "I've got one thing to say to both of you. _If_ I am going to see a guy, then I haven't brought him to meet you because he hasn't earned that privilege yet. Now I love you more than life itself. But if you follow me, or if you ask someone to follow me, or if you ask someone to ask someone to follow me, I will find the both of you and I will make everything we've been through look like a walk in the park. Got it?"

"Got it." Sam and Dean said together.

"Good." Evy said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dean's cheek, then kissed Sam's. "Bye, boys."

"Bye, Cricket. Be careful." Sam said. "Please."

Finally free, Evy got behind the wheel of the car she used when travelling and started out. When she stopped to get gas, her phone lit up with a text from Owen.

 _I just left. Should be about an hour or so behind you._

 _K be careful_ , Evy responded. _Did my brothers say anything to you?_

 _No, I think we're good._

"We better be." Evy said to herself.

With a full gas tank and the open road in front of her, Evy headed out, feeling happier and freer than in a long time. Though her instincts told her it was too good to last, she chose to push them down and go after what she wanted. How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you."

Evy jumped a little; she'd been lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Owen asked.

Evy sighed. "My dad. It's his birthday today."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Evy thought about the question before answering. Her relationship with John had been, to say the least, complicated. He hadn't been around a lot when she was a little girl, and from the age of nine on she had been raised by almost entirely by Sam. They had reached a shaky peace right before John died, but Evy had never stopped wishing that he'd lived longer so that their relationship could have grown.

"Yeah. I do. I miss him a lot."

"What do you miss?" Owen asked. "Tell me about him."

Evy smiled. "I don't think anyone's ever asked me that before."

"Well, tell me. I know you said you had a rocky relationship with him, but do you have any happy memories? Any really happy ones?"

"A few." Evy said.

"Come on." Owen prodded. "Tell me about one."

"Why are you so curious?"

"Well, you know everything about me. I told you the first night we met. I want to know more about you." Owen answered. "I'll brush your hair while you tell me."

"Deal." Evy said with a grin, grabbing her brush off her nightstand and handing it to him. "And if we ever do decide to tell my brothers about us, don't _ever_ tell Sam that I let you brush my hair."

"Not a problem. Come on." Owen adjusted himself slightly on the bed so that Evy could sit between his legs. "Now spill. Tell me."

When the brush made its first pass down Evy's hair, she closed her eyes to relive the memory. "I was three. Sam and Dean were gone for the day. I played in the room I was sleeping in then for a while, but I got lonely. I walked into the kitchen where my dad was working and I asked him if he'd play with me. He said he couldn't then, but that he'd do it later."

"You don't strike me as the type to take no for an answer." Owen commented.

Evy laughed. "I didn't. I walked out of the room and brought a notebook and my crayons into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the kitchen chairs that was much bigger than me. I pulled up a stepstool to use as a seat and I put my notebook and crayons on the chair. My dad was rarely speechless, but he watched me so close that day. He asked me what I was doing. I told him I was gonna work too. Dad laughed and said okay and we sat there, pretty much in silence, for what felt to me like forever. Him putting together that hunt, me working on my picture."

"That sounds like a nice memory."

"It's not over yet." Evy said. "He finally got tired and asked if I still wanted to go play. He took me outside to throw this big ol' plastic beach ball around in the yard. I was the center of his world for a few minutes and to me, that was everything. Ow."

"Sorry. It's a little knotted back here." Owen said.

"It's okay." Evy said. "Anyway, while we were playing with the ball, I tripped and fell on the ground onto a broken bottle. Sliced open my arm pretty good. I thought that my dad would be upset, but he just picked me up and held me. Brought me back inside and stitched me up. Told me how brave I was and kissed my arm after he was done."

"Speaking of done, I am done now." Owen said.

"Thanks, babe." Evy said.

Before Owen could respond, a knock on the door made them both gasp. "Who is it?"

"It's Sam."

"One second." Owen called. "What do we do?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm hiding under the bed." Evy said.

Evy rolled off the bed and squeezed underneath it, fighting the urge to giggle. She watched as Owen walked to the door and opened it as Evy quickly slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Hey, Sam. What's goin' on?"

"Just came to check on you. We were supposed to meet for breakfast, remember?" Sam said.

"What time is it?" Owen asked.

"It's after ten."

"Really? I'm so sorry, I just lost track of time." Owen said. "I'll be there in a minute, just let me get cleaned up."

"Sure." Sam said. "Hey, you haven't seen Evy around, have you?"

Evy couldn't help it. She snorted from her place under the bed.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Owen answered, a little too quickly. "And no, I haven't seen her."

"Okay then. See you in a minute."

When the door was shut, Evy waited three seconds before coming out. When she did, she was giggling furiously. "Is he gone?" she managed to ask.

"That was way too close." Owen said as he offered her his arm to help her up.

"I know. It was fun though." Evy said.

"Agreed. I should get going."

"Yeah, you're right. Same way as last time?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Evy said. "See you later tonight."

"It's a date."

Owen opened the door and looked out, then waved Evy out the door. With a quick kiss, Evy made her way down the hall, Owen going in the opposite direction. Evy was so distracted thinking about Owen that she didn't see Dean until she ran into him.

"Whoa. Where's the fire, kiddo?"

"Sorry, Deanie." Evy said.

"It's okay. Sam's been looking for you."

"Oh, really? I'll go find him." Evy said.

"He's in the kitchen." Dean said. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You've just seemed kind of distracted lately. Something on your mind?"

"Nope." Evy said. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay." Dean said.

"How about you? How are you doing since the whole crazy Michael thing?"

"Not bad. The bunker turning into motel Winchester's a little different, but…"

"They're not that bad once you get to know them." Evy said. When Dean frowned, Evy smiled. "But you're right. It is a little crowded in here. How about we go for dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

"That sounds like a plan." Dean agreed eagerly. "Meet me at the Impala at seven?"

"Deal." Evy said. "Seven o'clock."

As Dean walked away, Evy couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She and Owen had been together for six weeks now, and she knew she wasn't spending the time she should with Sam, Dean, Cass, and even Jack. She also felt guilty keeping her relationship with Owen a secret from them, particularly from Sam. But, she thought to herself, it just felt so good to have something that just belonged to her. Owen understood, not feeling particularly keen to tell Sam and Dean that he was involved with Evy. For now, she decided, things were perfect just the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Evy. I finished the books you gave me."

Evy took the _Harry Potter_ books from Jack and shook her head in disbelief. "Jack, I just gave them to you last night. You read all seven of them?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't need much sleep."

"When you had your powers, you didn't need much sleep. It's different now. I don't want you wearing yourself out." Evy said.

"Okay, okay. I got into them and couldn't put them down."

Evy laughed. "I can understand that. Okay, so let's talk about it. What did you like the best?"

Evy had read the _Harry Potter_ series every year, once a year, but she was amazed at Jack's insight into it. She wasn't surprised at what he thought it said about family and friendship, but the way he compared it to some of the history lessons she'd given him a few days earlier had her reevaluating her own way of looking at the story.

"I'm impressed, Jack."

"Impressed with what?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jack read all the Harry Potter books last night." Evy said.

"Really? In one night?" Sam asked.

"Yep. We're gonna have to give him something a little more challenging." Evy said, winking at Jack, who beamed at the thought of more opportunities to make Evy proud.

"That sounds like a great idea, but Cass and Dean are looking for Jack right now. They're in the library."

"Okay. Thanks again, Evy." Jack said. As he got up to put his dishes in the sink, he gave Evy a hug. "You're the best big sister I could have asked for."

Eyes shining with gratitude of her own, Evy returned Jack's hug. "You're the best little brother. Go on, go find Dean." When Jack was gone, Evy found Sam standing at kitchen counter, cup of coffee in his hands, looking at her with a grin. "What?"

"Nothing."

"There's a lot of something behind that nothing." Evy said. "What?"

"You do make a good big sister." Sam said.

"Thanks." Evy said. She picked up a coffee cup of her own and asked, "Do you think it's a waste of time? Doing the school stuff with Jack?"

"Not at all. I think it's good for him to work on something other than hunting stuff." Sam said. "I just wish I could help you with it a little more."

"I knew he was smart, but he's starting to blow me away. I mean, reading seven books in one night?"

"Your record is five." Sam reminded.

"Lore books don't count. The real record's three."

"Either way, I'm glad you're doing it with him. Let me know if you need any help." Sam said.

"Sure."

"You okay?" Sam asked. "Anything you want to talk about?"

 _Yes,_ Evy almost said, but she resisted. The truth was, she was having a problem with Owen. He seemed to be avoiding her. She'd only seen him once in three days, and that had been for less than thirty seconds. All attempts to call him were met with two rings and then a voicemail message. Texts went unanswered. As if he'd been reading her mind, Owen appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, guys."

Restraining herself from yelling, Evy simply responded, "Hi."

"Um, Sam, can I talk to Evy alone?"

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly agreed. "Sure."

When she was sure Sam was out of earshot, Evy crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I can explain."

"Please do." Evy said. "Three days, Owen."

"I know. Just listen, okay, please? It was Dean."

"What was Dean?" Evy asked.

"He found out about us." Owen said. "He took me on a hunt with him and…"

"How the hell did he find out? And what did he do to you?" Evy demanded.

"It's nothing." Owen said.

"Don't lie to me. What did he do?"

Owen sighed. "We got rid of the ghost. When we were on the way home, Dean stopped on the roadside and told me he knew about us. Told me that I was messing with your concentration, and that I should stay away from you."

Evy had been angry with her brothers before, but the level of rage she was currently experiencing was entirely new for her. Before she could even think, she was grabbing Owen's hand, walking out of the kitchen and towards the library. Sam and Dean were there, discussing something with a couple of other hunters. Evy cleared her throat loudly.

"I need to talk to Sam, Dean, and Cass alone."

Everyone cleared out instantly.

"Cricket, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Dean, did you threaten Owen?" Evy asked, ignoring Sam.

Dean shuffled and tried to avoid the question. "That depends…"

"Cricket, why would he threaten Owen?" Sam asked.

"Dean?" Evy insisted. "Answer the question."

"Yes, okay? Yes, I did. I told him to stay away from you."

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?" Sam asked.

Rather than answer Sam, Evy grabbed Owen's arm, pulled him to her and gave him a long kiss. Sam sputtered, not sure how to respond. Evy turned around and glared at Dean again.

"Answer me, Dean. Why did you do it?"

Dean tried not to squirm. Evy was shorter and smaller than him. But there was no doubt about it-she intimidated him. She had perfected the Winchester glare at an early age, and could bore holes into Dean or whoever was her target at the time without any effort at all. Dean decided to turn his ire to Owen.

"You told her?"

"Yes, he did. Because he's more scared of me than he is of you." Evy said. "Now, Dean, I'm only telling you one more time. Stay out of my relationship with Owen."

"I'm just trying to protect you, kiddo."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Dean!" Evy fumed.

"I know that, kiddo."

"Then apologize." Evy said. "To him and me."

"Evy, it's okay." Owen said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I don't want you to get in a fight with your brother over me."

"Owen, let me handle this." Evy said without taking her eyes off Dean. "Dean?"

"I've got nothing to be sorry for." Dean said. "Kiddo, there's too much going on right now. None of us can afford to be distracted…"

Evy scoffed. "You sound just like Dad…"

"And that's a bad thing? You know, if he were here…"

"YOU ARE NOT DAD!" Evy suddenly shouted. "You are not dad, and you don't need to be. But if you insist on acting like him, just remember this. He lost me _and_ Sammy because of the way he was with us. So you've got two choices, Dean. You can either deal with the fact that I have someone to make me happy or you can deal with the fact of me leaving and going to Jody's. Permanently."

Evy forcefully grabbed Owen's hand and marched up the stairs and out of the bunker with him. The two of them were nearly a quarter of a mile away from the bunker before Owen spoke for the first time.

"Babe. Babe, come on. Slow down."

Evy slowed her pace and finally turned around. The fast walk had taken the edge off the argument with Dean, though she was still rattled and angry. Owen wrapped her in a hug, which worked to calm her down even more.

"I know you're mad at Dean. But I think you know he loves you."

"I know he does. But he knows I can't stand to be treated like a baby, then he goes and does something like this." Evy said.

"Why don't you go back and talk to him?" Owen suggested.

"No." Evy said. "I will, just not right now. Trust me, let him squirm for twelve hours, and he'll do anything I want him to."

Owen chuckled. "I'll have to remember that if you're ever mad at me."

"That's right. So don't go messing up." Evy said contentedly.

"Yes, ma'am. Why don't we go get some lunch?"

Evy turned her face up, looking into Owen's eyes and smiling mischievously. Owen stood a few inches taller than her, so that her chin rested on his chest. "I'm not hungry for lunch."

Owen smiled back at her. "Oh, yeah? What are you hungry for?"

"Meet me back at your room and you can find out."

"I like the sound of that." Owen said. "Why don't you start back? I've got to make a phone call."

"You got another girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Sure do. Got to cancel on her to stay with you." Owen joked.

"In that case," Evy said, kissing Owen briefly, "go for it. Your room, half an hour?"

"Count on it."

Evy headed back to the bunker, turning and waving at Owen every few feet. Owen waved back, grinning just enough to make her think everything was as normal. Owen's phone rang, the call he'd been waiting for all day.

"Yes, sir? Yes, I'm in. The Winchester girl's all mine. What do you need me to find out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update!**

"Dean, what the hell were you thinking?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't trust him, Sam."

"Don't trust him as a hunter or don't trust him as Evy's boyfriend?"

Dean grimaced at Sam's question. "Please don't call him that."

"Why not? That's what he is."

"You really mean to tell you're okay with this?" Dean asked.

"No, but she's twenty-four. I'm not gonna tell her she can't date." Sam said. "Besides, I don't think it's her _dating_ you've really got a problem with."

"Ugh, _definitely_ don't talk about that." Dean made a face of disgust.

"Dean, I know you want to protect her. But she's right. You're being way overprotective right now, and if you don't stop, it'll push her away. And if you push her away, I'm gone too. Remember that."

Sam left the kitchen to go about his daily duties, leaving Dean to think about the argument with Evy. Dean knew he was a jerk sometimes when it came to protecting not just Evy, but Sam too. He knew they were both more than capable of taking care of themselves. But the pattern of _watch out for Sammy_ and _watch out for the baby_ had been ingrained in him from such a young age that it was nearly impossible for him to turn the instinct off.

 _Stop lying to yourself, Dean._ Dean knew, deep down, that it was entirely possible he didn't trust Owen because he was jealous of him. While Dean and Sam had been through their share of arguments and fights, his relationship with Evy had been much easier. Even though she'd left him before, once to live with Sam, once when she was admitted to the hospital for a few months, and once when she'd left for college herself. But Evy had, to the best of her ability, always tried to keep Dean in her life, no matter where she was. He hadn't always done a good job doing the same, but he wanted to try and make up for that. If she'd let him.

But Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with Owen. Maybe, he decided, he could make up with Evy without apologizing to Owen, while still being able to keep a close eye on him. Dean sighed and shook his head as he thought _I love you, baby girl. Please stay safe._

"Deanie?"

Dean jumped. "Hey."

"Hey." Evy said. She had felt bad about the argument with him and come inside to apologize before going to Owen's room. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Threatening to leave." Evy said. She walked inside and sat next to him at the table, turning to the side so she could give him the hug she always gave him when they argued. "I would never leave you for a guy. You know that, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I'm sorry about the fight. But I'm not sorry for seeing Owen. He makes me happy, Deanie. I've never felt this way before."

"What about the dude you were with at Princeton?" Dean asked.

Evy slowly shook her head. "Nope. Not even with him. I was…comfortable with him. And it hurt when everything went down with him. But I didn't really miss him that much after I went back to school. With Owen, I feel, like, the typical chick flick stuff, you know? Butterflies in the stomach, can't stop thinking about him, all that."

"You really are happy, aren't you?" 

Evy grinned in a way that Dean hadn't seen since she was a small child. The grin was lopsided, full of pure joy and mischief and happiness. "Yeah. I am."

Dean reluctantly sucked in air through his teeth, knowing he was going to have to give in. "Okay."

"Okay, you'll stop giving Owen a hard time?" Evy asked.

"He hurts you, I salt and burn his ass. Alive."

"I second that." Sam said. He'd been in the hallway listening to the two of them make up.

"Deal." Evy agreed. "So you're both cool with it?"

"We're…working on it." Sam said. "Just please, please, _please_ , promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." Evy said. "Promise."

"We still on for dinner, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Evy said. "Can Owen come?" 

Dean tried not to frown. "Sure."

Evy stood up and did the one thing that had never failed to melt any resistance from Dean. She walked behind him, wrapped both arms affectionately around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Deanie. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know I didn't mean anything bad earlier when I said that you weren't dad, right?" Evy asked. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"I know, kiddo. It's okay." Dean said, patting her hand.

"Don't call me for the next forty-five minutes." Evy said, kissing Dean's cheek again and starting to exit the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to answer that." Evy said as she walked away. She quickly hugged Sam and whispered 'thank you', then turned in the doorway and smiled at both of them. "I love you guys."

Both Sam and Dean saw the same thing. Not the adult Evy, the fierce hunter and protective sister to the both of them, but the tiny little five-year-old with two missing front teeth and a million dollar smile. Sadness and nostalgia and pride all stirred through Dean.

"We love you too, kiddo."

Evy headed down the hall towards Owen's room. She was just about to knock on the door when she noticed it was ajar. She clearly heard Owen inside talking to someone. Evy listened for a moment, unable to believe what she heard.

"Yes. I'll deal with the Winchester girl tonight. They'll all be dead before morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. With school starting and some other personal stuff going on, it was hard to get back into it. But in this chapter, Sam, Dean, and Evy find out that Owen's mystery 'boss' is a someone from their past.**

Owen stopped talking the second he felt the metal against his neck. He didn't dare glance down to see what it was, but assumed it was a knife. He was familiar enough with Evy now to know that it was her holding him captive, even without turning to look at her.

"Hang up with whoever you're talking to. Right now."

Owen quickly pressed the red button on the phone and held up both hands.

"Drop the phone on the bed."

"Honey, I don't know what you thought you heard, but…"

"Don't ever 'honey' me again." Evy seethed. "Drop the phone on the bed. Now."

Owen threw the phone to the bed and started to put his hands in his pockets.

"Hands up and do not say a word." Evy said. Without taking her eyes or hands off Owen, Evy called out into the hallway, "Sammy! Dean! Cass! Get in here! Now!"

Three sets of feet came running inside the room, and all three stopped cold at the sight of Evy with a knife on Owen.

"Kiddo? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'll explain, Dean. Put your gun on him first so I can let him go." Evy said.

"I won't run…" Owen protested.

"Damn right you won't. You so much as move he'll shoot you."

Dean didn't hesitate. He drew his gun and trained it on Owen, and Evy released him.

"Cricket, what is this about?"

"I was walking here and I overheard him on the phone with someone. He said, and I quote,

'Yes. I'll deal with the Winchester girl tonight. They'll all be dead before morning.'"

"Excuse me?" It was Cass that spoke this time. "Who exactly were you talking to?"

"She heard me wrong." Owen said. He turned to Evy with a pleading look. "Please just listen…"

"It's easy enough to find out if she heard you wrong." Cass said. "Evy, go find Jack and bring him in here please."

"Sure." Evy had no idea what Cass was going to do, but she walked out to the library and, after giving him a brief rundown of the situation, brought Jack back into the room with her.

Cass walked over to Jack and briefly whispered something into his ear. Jack nodded and said simply, "Of course."

"What's going on?" Owen asked nervously.

"Jack is going to look into your memory and give us an exact recall of your conversation on the phone."

"No. He can't do that." Owen protested.

"Why not?" Evy asked. "If you have nothing to hide, why are you so scared?"

Evy could see the split second decision in Owen's eyes. Run or not? "You won't make it past the end of the bed. Sit down."

"Evy, please…"

"Sit. Down. Now." Evy said. As he took his seat, Evy questioned him. "Who were you talking to?"

"I don't know his name."

"What does he want with us?" Sam asked. "How does he know us?"

"All he told me was that you had ruined his life and that he was looking for revenge."

"What does he look like?" Evy asked.

"I have a photo. In my phone."

As Evy picked up Owen's phone from the bed, Sam asked, "You don't know his name, but you have a photo of him?"

"He sent it to me the first time we met up. So I'd know what he looked like."

"How did he contact you?"

"The night after we got here I was out walking and checking out the area. I found a piece of paper on the ground that said to call this number…"

"You find a piece of paper on the ground and call some random ass number…" Dean started to rail about the stupidity of Owen's actions before he was cut off by Evy.

"Son of a bitch!"

Startled by Evy, and a little alarmed at how much she sounded like Dean, Sam asked, "What is it, Cricket?"

"Wow, you _really_ went back with this one, bud. I haven't seen him since I was thirteen."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Evy turned the phone to Sam, whose mouth fell open in surprise. Dean had the exact same reaction as Evy.

"Son of a bitch!"

Owen's contact was Gordon Walker.


End file.
